


I Like A Girl Who Can Hold Her Poison.

by SarkySquirrel



Series: Writing Prompts & Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Bucky's mentioned, Explicit Language, Fights, Fist Fights, My wolfy character Sydney, Vodka, asshole guys, not really any pairing - Freeform, unwanted sexual advancement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkySquirrel/pseuds/SarkySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from the prompt, "I Like A Girl Who Can Hold Her Poison." Some guy tries to seduce Sydney by groping her, and he and his buddies get what they deserve at the hands of Sydney, Natasha, Steve and Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like A Girl Who Can Hold Her Poison.

                " I like a woman who can hold her poison."

                Sydney swallowed the half glass of bourbon she was drinking before turning to the voice that spoke to her. He was an ugly man. Seriously. Horrid. His breath smelled like a sewer. He had that obviously arrogant look about him, the look that said, 'all women love me, if they don't they're sluts'. She smirked before turning waving at the bartender for another. "Sorry mate, I have a boyfriend." She declined, and the bloke raised an eyebrow.

                "Oh please, he doesn't have to know." The bartender placed the bottle in front of her, Sydney passing some cash and nodding.

                "No he doesn't because nothing is happening here. Other than you leaving." She shooed him away, finishing the dregs from her glass.

                "Will you be coming with me?" He attempted pitifully.

                "Nope." Sydney picked up her glass and the bottle, leaving the pushy guy for her friends. As she moved away, the man groped her ass. Natasha, who was watching her, noticed the annoyed glint in her eye and nodded. He deserved what was coming to him. She picked up her glass of vodka and downed it, nudging Clint and pointing to Sydney, letting him know about the show that was about to commence. Sydney ordered,"Dude, let go."

                "Or what? What are you gonna do, girlie?" Sydney rolled her eyes, and slammed her wrist into his nose, breaking it in the process. "AH!" He groaned, holding the hand he was groping her with to his nose. "You bitch!"

                "Yep. Stay away from me." Sydney walked away to Natasha's table, where Clint was giggling like a schoolgirl, Steve was shaking his head, laughing at Clint, and Natasha well, she was drinking again.

                The man pulled her out of her seat, blood running down his chin, as he manhandled her roughly. The group had stopped laughing. Clint was pushing himself away from the table, while Sydney was breaking the man's wrist, pushing it away from her own. The guy's buddies had stepped up now; it was eight against the four of them. Clint leapt on one of the guy's, screaming "CAW, CAW MOTHERFUCKERS!". He might have been a little drunk.

                Natasha picked up Sydney's bottle of Bourbon and smashed it into the guy that tried to hit on her, gaining a groan of pain from both the man and Sydney. "Seriously? I just paid for that!" She sucker punched the guy again, he flew back into one of his mates, leaving them in a heap on the group. The guy Steve was punching, stumbled back into Sydney who had picked up one of the wooden bar stools and smashed it against the man. It was like a game of baseball, and judging by how quickly he was at running out of the bar, she'd have said that was a home run.

                Some random guy managed to backhand her, pushing her into the bar, splitting her lip and causing some bruising on her cheek. "Asshole." She grunted as she kneed him in the balls. It was his fault for trying to get advantage by spreading her legs.

                Natasha pulled the drunken Clint off of an almost dead guy, while Sydney walked over to the bar, laid out a couple hundred dollars and nicked another bottle of bourbon. The team exited the establishment, groaning in pain, yet still laughing. They made their way back to Stark Tower, strolling through the well lit streets of New York City at Midnight.

                Steve laughed as the guy who fled, ran past them looking just as scared. "Oh god, Bucky's gonna wish he'd come out with us."

**Author's Note:**

> Sydney is my wolfy shape-shifter character still, she''s kind of my muse right now. The pairing is Sydney/Bucky. Though Bucky isn't actually in this one, he's just mentioned.


End file.
